Ain’t No Mountain High Enough
and |year = 1967 |image = |mode = Duet |dg = / |game = |nogm = 3 each 5 (Mashup)|pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = Funky (December Unlockable) |pictos= 68 (Classic) 57 (Mashup) |nowc = NoMountain (Classic) nomountain_mashup (Mashup) }}"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a woman, has long brown hair and wears an orange bandanna, orange jacket, blue glove, yellow shirt, blue denim shorts, and orange heeled shoes. She has a orange outline. She is based off of . P2 P2, a man, has brown curly hair with a beard, and wears a pair of brown square-framed glasses, an orange jacket which covers a blue-grey shirt underneath, a brown belt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He has a orange outline as well. He is based off of . Nomountain coach 1.png|P1 Nomountain coach 2.png|P2 Background There are two small cells where the dancers are trapped in. Two posters and a sign that says "CINEMA" can be seen. At the end of the song, both cells merge as the two dancers hold hands. The background in the cell in which the male dancer is standing in is mostly blue while the background in the one in which the female dancer is standing in is mostly red and has a wider variety of colors than the former. Movie posters are shown to each have Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the other dancer. Nomountain gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Nomountain gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. (Never Can Say Goodbye) Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4: Do a clockwise spin with your hands opened out. (Superstition) Gold Move 5: Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Forget You). Nevercansay gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Never Can Say Goodbye) Superstition gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (Superstition) Forgetyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 5 (Forget You) Nomountainmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Nomountainmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2, 3, 4 in-game Nomountainmu gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Mashup Ain't No Mountain High Enough has a monthly Mashup with the theme Funky; featuring dancers from R&B/Soul/Funk/Disco songs, which can be unlocked during December. Dancers * Forget You * That's The Way (I Like It) '' * ''Ain't No Other Man '' * ''Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM1' * Ain't No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM2 * That's The Way (I Like It) '' * ''Forget You * Ain't No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM3 * Think * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You * Respect * I Will Survive * Ain't No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM4 * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You 'GM5' Trivia *Both credited artists are deceased. Marvin Gaye died in 1984 from a fatal shooting at the age of 44, and Tammi Terrell died from a brain tumor in 1970 at the age of 24. *This routine is a Sing-Along routine, which is why the dancers are seen to be lip-syncing the song. * This is the only song so far where the classic mode is a sing along mode since in the menu of Just Dance 2015 it says "Sing Along." * This is the first song in the series to have a Sing Along mode; it is succeeded by Happy and Let It Go. *The two dancers are trapped in cells, hence contradicting the title of the song. *The dancers of Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This appear in the background as movie posters. * The lyrics are in the top middle, like the On-Stage Modes, rather than the bottom left. This is because it's considered a sing along. * The male dancer looks similar to P2 from Walk This Way. * Respect, which has not been released as of the Mashup's release, is featured in the Mashup. * In the Mashup, whenever "Ain't no mountain high enough" is sung, Ain't No Other Man’s dancer appears. ** This may be fitting because both songs have “Ain’t No” in their names. *This is the second song to not have an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic mode" is marked as a "Sing Along." **It follows Jamaican Dance and is succeeded by You're On My Mind ''and ''You're The One That I Want. *The only time the dancers do the exact same moves at the same time is when they are holding hands near the end of the routine. Even when they are doing similar moves to each other (such as the moves in the beginning), they are still not exactly the same, as they are only mirrored to each other. *In the Mashup, [[That's The Way (I Like It)|''That's The Way (I Like It)]]'s pictogram colors are swapped: it is orange with red arrows instead of red with orange arrows. Gallery Game Files Nomountain cover generic.png|''Ain't No Mountain High Enough Nomountain mashup.png|''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Mashup) Nomountain cover albumcoach.png| cover (Classic/Sing-Along) Nomountainmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Nomountain p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on Promotional Images Nomountain promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Nomountain promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Nomountain promo coaches.jpg|Coaches Others Nomountain thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Nomountain thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Video "Ain't no Mountain High Enough" Teasers Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Ain’t No Mountain High Enough - Just Dance 2015 Ain’t No Moutain High Enough (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Ain't No Mountain High Enoughes:Ain't No Mountain High Enoughtl:Ain't No Mountain High Enough Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited